Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is the second book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear Christopher, Here is your friend Thomas the Tank Engine. He wanted to come out of his station yard and see the world. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them. Your Loving Daddy Stories Thomas and Gordon Thomas the station pilot surprises Gordon, and Gordon, furious, wonders how to pay Thomas out. Next day, Thomas is late and forgets to get uncoupled after shunting Gordon's coaches. Gordon takes Thomas on a wild high-speed journey across Sodor. Thomas later resolves to never tease Gordon again. Thomas' Train Henry is ill and Thomas is the only one available to take his train. Thomas, impatient, leaves too early and only stops when a signalman points out he is missing his coaches. Thomas goes back and is able to take the train that time, but is teased by the others for a long time afterwards. Thomas and the Trucks Thomas wants to see the world, but no one takes notice until Edward offers to give him his trucks. Thomas is excited but careless, and the trucks push him down Gordon's Hill. Thomas manages to stop in time, and the Fat Controller tells him to start shunting trucks at Wellsworth. Thomas and the Breakdown Train Thomas is shunting when some trucks push James into a field. Thomas comes to his rescue with the Breakdown Train, and is rewarded with two coaches and his own branch line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * The Fat Director * Henry (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Trivia * The book was released digitally for Apple products on May 11th, 2012. * Thomas and Gordon was featured in a 2010 magazine promoting the 65th Anniversary Edition. * This book was first illustrated by Reginald Payne. The illustrations were later modified by C. Reginald Dalby. *There were some new illustrations of "Thomas and Gordon" done by Loraine Marshall when Mr. Perkins was reading for the Spills and Thrills DVD. Goofs * In the second illustration of "Thomas and Gordon", Gordon's wheels aren't perfect circles. * In the fifth illustration of "Thomas' Train", Thomas is missing the red lining on the rear of his bunker. * In the first illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks", Edward's face is tilted and is a much darker shade of grey than usual. * As Thomas backs down on the trucks in the second illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks" a grumpy van is visible in front. However, for the remainder of the story, a coal truck is in front of it, and, what's more, the van appears to lose its face. * In later editions, Thomas is missing his "1" in the third illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks". * In "Thomas and the Trucks", the text says Thomas passed several stations and bridges before entering Henry's Tunnel. But in later maps of Sodor, there are no bridges or stations between Vicarstown and Henry's Tunnel. * In the fifth illustration of "Thomas and the Trucks" the third and fourth trucks appear to have fused together. * When James goes under the bridge, his tender is a plain cube shape. * In the final illustration Thomas is missing a lamp iron. * In the last illustration of "Thomas and the Breakdown Train", Gordon gains two boiler bands and is missing a window. Gallery File:ThomasTheTankEnginefirstedition.png|1949 edition dust jacket cover (Thanks to ReproJackets for sharing this with us) File:ThomastheTankEnginegreencover.jpg|Alternate cover File:ThomastheTankEngine1998edition.png|1998 version File:ThomastheTankEngineJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese cover File:ThomastheTankEngineJapanesecover2.jpg File:ThomastheTankEngine60thAnniversaryCover.jpg|60th anniversary edition File:65thAnniversaryEdition.jpg|65th anniversary edition File:ThomasandGordonRS1.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS2.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS3.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS4.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS5.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS6.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS7.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS8.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS1.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS2.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS3.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS4.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS5.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS6.PNG File:Thomas'TrainRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS5.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS6.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS1.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS4.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS5.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS6.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS8.PNG Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books